My Side of Revenge
by KandiezCullen
Summary: People R after the Cullens again.But this time, the story is in the "villains" POV.Every"Big Bad Wolf" has a side. In Eclipse, during the newborn attack, Katrina loses her mate.She blames the Cullens for his death. This is Katrina's Side of Revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**Preface**_

In the story of the three little pigs, the author tells about the pigs thoughts. How the pigs feel. Only what happens to the three little pigs. But, no one ever tells the wolf's thoughts. You never find out how the wolf is feeling. What is going through Wolf's head? They never say. What if the three little pigs were the people who killed the Wolf's mate? Who would really be the villain in that story then?

The "villains" never get their side told. They are soulless monsters who don't care about life or love. Their side isn't to be told. But, what if the "Villain" had a reason? A reason to want to kill. Everyone has reasons. Reasons to kill and reasons to let live. Reasons to be angry and reasons to be happy. Reasons to weep and reasons to laugh. Everyone has a side, but it may never be voiced.

Mine, _will._

I stared at the little human girl with her big diamond ring. I wanted to kill her. Drink her blood and laugh at her white, drained body. But, I _had _to keep her alive. My plan would never work if her blood and soul were trapped inside my body. I had to have her suffer. Suffer and _then _die. For my love, my mate, and my hope, Isabella Swan had to _die._

**A/N: I realized that I enjoyed writing in a villain's point of view in my last story, Alice's Lost Sisters. In my opinion, I think that every villain has reason as to why they want to do things. Villains aren't incompetent. They know what they are doing. The people they manipulate may not, but they do. So, that is why I started to write, The Wolf's Side of the Story. (: **


	2. 1 First Trust

_**The Wolf's Side of the Story**_

_**Firs Trust**_

The screams started again from the room upstairs. It was a male's scream this time. In this house, there is always screaming. They were always from the new vampires being burned, or a new vampire being changed. This scream was from someone being changed. I heard his heart start to fly. Like a helicopter. Someone else was finishing their change. Their change to this wretched world. There was nothing but cold killing here. I hated it. I was in a house with 18 other vampires. They all wanted to kill you. I had to keep a low profile or die.

A deep, hollow thud sounded. The change was complete. Another heart had stopped beating. Another person that would want to kill me. And, another person to hide from.

I heard Riley's footsteps go up to the room with the new bloodthirsty monster. Once Riley started explain everything to this new one, I tuned him out.

I was sitting behind the couch. It was one of the safest places to be. If you were off by yourself, someone would find you and kill you. If you were with everyone else, they would kill you. So, behind the couch was the safest place to be for the moment.

I heard the new one's footsteps followed by Riley's. "This is where you stay. At night, you will hunt." I overheard Riley telling the new monster. I wasn't one for name calling. But, I knew I was a monster too. Anything that killed a species it used to be was terrible. I hated myself for killing people every day. On my third hunt, I killed my sister on accident. I_ killed _my _sister_.

I felt the new male coming into the room. My head snapped instinctually to the door where he would enter. The door handle turned and opened slowly. A man came through followed by Riley. At first, I didn't notice Riley. Riley was inconsequential compared to the most beautiful man I had ever seen. The new monster was beautiful. He had short blonde hair and his face was angular and sharp. His lips had the perfect double curve and his eyes were a beautiful crimson red.

Riley looked around the room for more ash piles. He smiled when he realized that there were none and left. Not a big smile, just a smile that meant he wouldn't rip anyone's arms off today.

Once Riley left, the new one looked extremely lost. His face was so shocked and full of horror that it was almost funny. He sat by the door. The door. That was a terrible place. You only sat there if you wanted to talk to someone. Talking was bad. If you got someone even a little annoyed, you might as well already be ash. I slowly shook my head staring at him. His head snapped toward me. His eyes were wide and shocked. Our eyes locked together. It seemed that I could see forever through his beautiful crimson eyes. They reminded me of roses. The new one walked over to me. I wasn't used to being approached. I scooted on my bottom toward the edge of the couch farthest from the door and where he was walking nearer.

"I'm Andrew." He said quietly. I was shocked by the lack of hostility in his voice. I hadn't met one person in here that could speak without killing someone at the end. I took an unnecessary deep breath.

"I am Katarina." I introduced myself quietly. He smiled.

"That was my sisters' name. She had Brown hair like yours too."His smile slowly crept away from his face. "I can never see her again though." He whispered sadly. I looked at him. I wanted to comfort him, but I had no idea how.

In this house, for putting your arms around someone, you could die. They would think you were trying to kill them. In this life, hugs were a no. Putting your hand on someone's shoulder meant you wanted to rip it off. There was no way to show affection or comfort someone in this life.

"Do you know anyone else here?" he asked me. I didn't know how to answer. I knew a few people's names and that was it.

"I only know about four people's names. Here, it is better to stay 'under the radar', if you know what I mean." I told him. He nodded. "The one who led you in, his name is Riley. Riley Biers. He is in charge of us." I told Andrew.

"So _he _changed me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Riley is more like our 'babysitter'." I said in a whisper. Andrew laughed. If anyone hears that, they would tell Riley. If Riley got to me, I would be ashes in less than 2 seconds.

"So, there is also 'Freaky Fred'." I nodded my head in Fred's direction. Everyone was repulsed by him.

"Why do you call him 'Freaky Fred'?" Andrew asked. I thought I would let him figure it out on his own.

"Walk up to him." I suggested. He looked at me, and then walked towards Fred. Once Andrew was in front of Fred, Andrew ran back to me, grimacing. I tensed out of habit.

Andrew put his hand on my shoulder trying to make me relax. It had the opposite affect. I twisted out of his grip and crouched low to the floor. I quietly growled. Andrew looked hurt. His hand was hanging awkwardly where my shoulder used to be. "I'm sorry. I am so new to everything happening here that I didn't know that was wrong. I won't do it again. I promise." Andrew whispered.

I took a deep breath and sat next to Andrew again. "No, I should apologize. I overreacted. But here, no one physically touches you. If they do, chances are, you are about to die." I told him.

Andrew looked at me fiercely and looked into my eyes. "I will never hurt you." He said seriously. I couldn't help but stare back at him. His beautiful, crimson eyes held me. It was like I was being held prisoner to him from my own free will. I didn't want to be set free. In the back of my mind, I knew it was dangerous to have a friend, none the less be in a relationship. If someone killed my friend, I would get defensive and die soon after.

When I finally broke free of his gorgeous red eyes, I spoke.

"Do you want to hear the two other names?" I asked him. He nodded. "Over there, behind Fred's couch, is Bree Tanner. I don't know her very well, but she sneaks out with Diego a lot nowadays. I overhear some of their conversations when I get too bored. Bree keeps to herself a lot. I have a feeling that she doesn't want to be noticed either." I told Andrew.

"Why don't you and Bree become friends?" He asked me. "You seem to have a lot in common."

"Because, both of us also loath attention from others. Plus, she and Diego sneak out a lot. I never sneak away." I explained to him.

"Who's Diego?" Andrew asked. He almost sounded, _jealous?_

"Diego is Riley's right hand man, I suppose you could say. He always cleans up after his kills and is always on time with his hunting parties. He's a little suck-up." I told Andrew. Diego was not my favorite person. I didn't know why though. Maybe I just hated the way he thought he was more superior to me.

"He sounds boring." Andrew complained.

"I have to tell you, Andrew, I gave you a bad example. You mustn't speak your opinions to the others. They will toss you to Riley, or kill you themselves." I told him. He nodded, but looked calm enough.

"I want to talk to you freely. Can we go somewhere else?" He asked me. I nodded.

We rose to our feet and left the room casually. It was midnight and the sun wasn't out. For that, I was happy. The sun killed us. Burned us to ashes. Andrew led me to an abandoned house about 23 miles away from the house.

I sat on the porch swing. When I was a little human, I used to imagine myself on a porch swing like this one with my baby in my arms. I shook that thought from my head as Andrew sat beside me.

"Can I give you a hug?" he asked me. I almost laughed. Almost. I was supposed to be scared or defensive. If anyone asked for a hug, they could easily just crush me into two pieces instead. But I smiled and nodded. I haven't had a hug in 10 and a half months.

Andrew gently put his arms around me. For a moment, I hesitated. This gesture had become foreign to me. Then, I wrapped my arms around him. I closed my eyes and savored this embrace. Hugging Andrew felt right, somehow. Deep inside me, I knew that if someone else had hugged me, it wouldn't have felt quite the same. All too soon, he pulled away.

I had to confess something to Andrew though. He was sort of my friend now. "Andrew, I have to run away. They kill you once you are a year old. I was the third to be changed after Riley and the other two already got killed." I said. It was so fast that for a moment, Andrew looked shocked and confused. Then, understanding came upon his face.

"How old are you?" he asked me. I looked at him sadly.

"Ten and a half months old." I whispered. The general life span of a vampire was one year old. Then your creator killed you. That was my understanding. Andrew nodded sadly.

"Come with me!" I said suddenly. "My date is set for one week from today. Come with me!" I suggested. I don't know how, but I already trusted Andrew.

Andrew shook his head. "I felt that I would love you. You will be my mate." He said. He was so confident and the evidence was right in front of me. My heart- relatively speaking- felt like it was soaring. "But, I can't go with you. Riley would find me. But, with you, he wouldn't care. You see, I am still important to the team, while your strength is leaving you. I will return to you after we defeat the yellow-eyes." He explained. I nodded sadly. Riley already told us about our purpose. I would miss Andrew.

"When the fight is done, you will meet me in Yukon, Alaska. There, we will start our lives peacefully. We will be the first ever vampires not to fight." I told him. Riley told us that all vampires fought for eternity. It seemed like a terrible existence. What is the point of forever if there isn't peace in eternity?

Andrew nodded. "I will love you." He told me. I looked into his eyes. "I will love you too." I told him. The words felt so natural. They had two meanings. First, was that we were feeling the same things. The second was that we didn't quite love each other, but there was no doubt we would.

"Let's get back to the house." He smiled and took my hand. We walked back to the house. Andrew drank a little human girl on the way. He was thirsty. While I watched him, I thought about how great he looked luring her to him.

The rest of the way to the house, we talked about ourselves. The sun was coming soon. The sky was brightening.

I hesitated a small distance away from the house. I thought it was very close to hell. There were always screams. Screams from those who were dying or those who wished to die. My own personal hell.

As Andrew and I walked in the door, a boy with dark hair and burgundy eyes walked up to us. I tensed and Andrew followed my example. "Friends?" he asked. I nodded and darted to the back of the couch with Andrew at my heels. Against my instincts, I squeezed my eyes shut and my whole body was tense. I was hoping with every fiber of my horrible being, that no one would bug us here. I relaxed when I realized that no one else was coming for us.

This was a part of those constant things here. Fear, Screams, Pain, Hate, Angst, and sometimes, just sometimes… Hope. Today, Andrew was my hope.

**A/N: O.K. anyone like it? Anyone hate it? Thanks for reading it! I just love the line that says, "What is the point in forever if there isn't any peace in eternity?" I don't know why though! ~Kandiez C.**


	3. Chapter 2: Blind Love

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**Chapter 2: Blind Love**_

It had been 6 days since Andrew was changed. It was my last day and I wanted to spend as much time with Andrew as possible.

I was sitting behind the couch I was always behind. Except, this time, Andrew was next to me.

"Let's go home." Andrew whispered in my ear. I could never resist him. I nodded. The abandoned little house we first talked at was now what we called "Home".

We got up gracefully and walked casually but quickly toward the door.

Once we were out the door, Andrew and I sprinted toward the house. _Home_.

"This is your last day." Andrew stated sadly. He was looking at the floor. His head hung sadly.

"Yes, it is." I replied, just as glum.

Suddenly, Andrew looked up. I looked at him as a breath-taking smile formed on his lips.

"Then, let's make it special." He whispered, full of excitement. I cocked my head to the side.

Andrew leaned towards me. His lips were puckered and his lips met mine. It was like an electric shock. Despite how cold I knew I was, I felt,_ warm. _We kissed with such a passion that the house should have been in flames by now.

When Andrew pulled back, I felt disappointed. I already missed his lips on mine. How was that for our first kiss?

"How?" I asked him. He looked confused, so I asked my question specifically.

"How could you make me fall in love with you in 6 days?" I asked him. Instead of answering, Andrew answered me with a peck on the lips.

We sat down on the porch swing together. I rested my head in his lap with his arms around me. We talked about what we would do when he joined me up in Juneau, Alaska. We switched the location because Andrew liked the letter "J" better than "Y".

Suddenly, Andrew's eyes locked on mine. I had no choice but to look into his beautiful, red eyes. I was blinded by his love.

"Will you marry me when we meet in Alaska?" He asked me. I nodded stupidly. Words failed me. I didn't know that vampires got married, but I was willing to be the first at that too.

"My soon-to-be-wife, I fear we have to go back to Hell." He said. I smiled. He was _excited _to be my husband one day. I got up from his lap and pulled him up by his hand.

Slow and sweetly, Andrew gave me one last kiss before we sprinted towards hell. Literally. Again, electricity shot through me. I felt alive again. Good. _Human. _

When Andrew's lips left mine, I felt the same disappointment as last time.

We started running toward Hell. I started hearing the screams again. Another human was being changed.

Andrew flitted through the door and behind our couch. I was at his heels and sat down a second after him.

We sat in comfortable silence until midnight. Then, I had to leave. I stood up and Andrew followed suit. I went through the door with Andrew purposely behind me. At the doorstep, I turned to him.

"I love you, Andrew. I want you to meet me in Alaska. Promise?" I asked him.

"I promise, and you know I love you too, Katrina. You are my life, my heart, and my _soul._" He told me.

On the doorstep, we kissed like it was our last kiss. So passionate and loving. My whole body was on fire and alive when he was near me.

"Bye." I whispered. Andrew's answering smile was heart-breaking.

"Never say 'bye', Darling, this is only the beginning." He told me. I was so terrified of leaving. Being without him for any length of time killed me. I _loved_ him. I kissed him once more and ran into the unknown. All I knew was that I was to head to Alaska, then, wait for my prince to come.

**A/N: She is so in love. Anyone like her yet? Anyone have any ideas on what will happen to her? C U next time!**


	4. 3 Beginning and End

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**Chapter 3: Beginning and End**_

It had been 39 days, 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 12 seconds. Andrew still hadn't found me. I was right by the main sign that said, "Juneau, Alaska". Even if Andrew were a human, he would have found me by now. I had given him more than enough time to find me. 30 days for the fight, 2 days to search through all of Alaska, and 1 more day to find me. He should have been here 6 days, 2 hours, 13 minutes, and 12 seconds ago. He wasn't here.

I was tired of waiting. I was tired of everything! I needed Andrew. I needed my universe back. Andrew was my reason for living. If it weren't for Andrew, I wouldn't have run away. I would have let Riley, or whoever else, kill me!

Then, I decided to go after Andrew myself. I ran down to Seattle. I only stopped every two days for a drink and a wash. It took me 4 days.

I stopped at my home. I remembered Andrew talking to me about anything and everything. He lit up my world. That flashback only strengthened my need to have Andrew in my arms. Our hands clasped together, our lips moving in sync, and our souls tied together.

I ran to hell, half expecting to hear the all too familiar screeching and crashing. But, when I got there, there was silence. It was eerie. The wind howled and it started to drizzle. I was getting creeped out. If ghosts were real, I was sure that many of them were there.

I easily found Andrew's scent. It was faint, but I was so attuned to it that it was easy to smell. I started to follow the trails. They led me through many cities and places where I knew that he'd fed. I could smell the faint scent of blood there. Eventually, Andrew's trails led to Forks.

I entered a clearing. I followed Andrew's trails in winding patterns. This was the battlefield. I smelled wet dog and other vampires.

Andrew's scent led to a pile of ashes. My eyes widened with disbelief. My throat closed up and my chest hurt. As if someone punched a hole right through the middle of my chest. I could no longer stand up. I fell to my knees and sobbed. There were no tears though. That made me sob harder. There was no release of anything. I never noticed when I was human, that tears that were released were like emotions released.

"NO!" I shouted to the sky. It was the most I could do to release the sorrow I felt. I stared at the ashes. I was kneeling in the last place the love of my existence stood. My reason for living. My hope. My _love. _

"Andrew, I swear, I will avenge you. I swear! I love you Andrew, I will write letters to you. Letters to tell you what I have been doing in the days. I love you Andrew. I _will _avenge you." I sobbed. This was my goodbye to the love of my existence.

I lied there next to Andrew's ashes. For hours. I told the ashes about everything. About what I was going to do to the person who killed him and about how much I loved and missed him. I spent hours looking for the scent that last touched my Andrew. The scent that killed him.

I then started looking for different scents. A few miles away, I smelled a human. It was easier for me to track a human than a vampire. Obviously, this human had something to do with my love's death. So, she was obviously going to die.

I spent a few more hours concocting a plan. Though I had no idea how many I had to fight, I was going to win.

I decided to become friends with the little human first. That way, after our trust was built, she wouldn't suspect me to be the reason "bad luck" struck her. I quickly followed the human's scent.

It led me up a few streets to a little white, two story house. I looked up into one of the second story windows and saw a dark haired girl. She had pale skin and brown eyes. She was quite pretty too.

I decided not to freak the human out. I went to the front door and rung the doorbell. I heard the T.V. being muted and a grunt. A man was getting off the sofa. "Coming." He mumbled.

He opened the door with a tired look on his face. When he saw me, his eyes widened.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly. I could tell he was tired and in a bad mood.

"Hi, Mr. Swan! I'm Katrina Grayt. I need to see Isabella." I said. I was guessing... Everything. Apparently I guessed right, because the man opened the door wider and nodded.

"She is upstairs." He told me. I gave his a sweet smile and walked up to the room that smelled the most like the scent on the battlefield. I knocked on the door lightly.

"Come in, Dad." The girl called. I opened the door slightly.

"I'm not your dad, but I want to talk to you." I said quietly as I walked in. Humans were like china dolls Victoria and were to be treated as so.

As I walked in the room, the girl's eyes widened and she looked freaked out. She looked like she wanted to scream, but couldn't.

I silently shut the door behind me as I stepped into her room. My throat burned slightly, but I had fed earlier.

"Why are you here? Are you from…. _Victoria?" _Isabella squeaked. I shook my head. I didn't know a.

"I have a feeling we need to talk, Isabella." I told her. This should be interesting.

**A/N: Thx 4 reading! What is Katrina going to talk to bella abou;t**


	5. 4 Charlie's Protector

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**4. Charlie's Protector**_

"I have a feeling we need to talk, Isabella." I told her. She nodded. She was still scared of me but I would change that soon.

"Izzy, I was sent here to protect your dad. I looked through his file and found your name. I can tell already that Charlie loves you. I know all about your life with the supernatural. So, if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I want to be your friend, I will be around here a lot, and anything you want to know, or see, ask me. Oh, and my name is Katrina!" I explained to her. I was a miraculous guesser. Isabella jumped right into a question.

"What are newborns like?" She asked meekly. I could tell she was still a little frightened.

"Well, we are wild; we don't make decisions by thinking them through. We are very instinctual. No matter what you know, you will react in the same way as a newborn that has no knowledge." I told her. The last sentence wasn't true. I was making that up as I went.

"You said, 'We'." Isabella stated.

"Yes. I am a few months from being almost free from the bloodlust. But, I am better in control right now. I just fed." I told her. She nodded a little bit. She was obviously deathly afraid of me now.

"How exactly do you feed? I mean, do you hunt people or animals?" She asked. I could tell that she was a brave little human. I figured that animals were the best answer, so I went with it.

"I only hunt animals of course. I hated hunting humans and was trying to find a way not to. Then, a deer hopped along and I tried it!" I said happily. Izzy's eyes narrowed.

"Your eyes are red. If you drink animals, they turn yellow or gold-ish" She said. My excuse was simple.

"I'm young. My eyes stay red for a long time." I told her. She nodded.

"Izzy, you don't trust me do you?" I asked her sadly. I wasn't prepared for this little human to be intelligent in the least. I compared her like a human would compare a rat. Less intelligent.

"I was told that trusting vampires that I don't know was wrong. I'm sorry. I just can't!" Izzy exclaimed. I shook my head sadly.

"So your coven won't let you make other friends? I think that's mean. I want to protect your father. And you!" I told her. My voice rose in pitch with every word. I am sure I sounded like I was going to cry. (though I still knew it was impossible.) Izzy sighed.

"They just want me to be safe too." She said quietly.

"But Izzy!" I whined. "I protect this household! When do they make your father a priority? What if Charlie gets in trouble? Everyone will run to you and _then _Charlie! Do you know how quick vampires are? By the time your coven sends a few people, Charlie could be gone!" I exclaimed. I was getting passionate about this character I was becoming. Not literally though. I still wanted to avenge Andrew. With all my heart, I did!

Izzy looked at me sadly. "You're right." She whispered. I nodded my head. I sat next to Izzy on her bed.

"Now, your coven member is coming soon. I need you to cover up my scent." I told her as I looked around the room. I need to find a bottle of perfume or something spray able that had scent. I knew that a teenage girl _had _to have perfume! "Use that!" I exclaimed as I pointed to a bottle of body spray on top of her desk.

Izzy got up from her bed slowly and snatched the bottle from the desktop. Izzy was playing with the bottle in her hands as she plopped back onto the bed.

"Why do you need me to cover your scent?" Izzy asked skeptically. I panicked. My mind raced trying to figure out what to tell her all while keeping the same expression on my face.

"Because, if your coven found out I was here, they would tell me to leave. Vampires are not usually the most trusting species. Now, unless you want your father unprotected, I shouldn't be known." I explained to her. I had a bad feeling about letting her coven know about me.

"O.K. I will cover up your scent completely and you will be unknown." Izzy said confidently.

"You must completely cover my scent, Izzy, if they smell one trace of me, they will track me, and probably kill me. Do this job right, please?" I asked her.

"You can count on me." Izzy assured me. I nodded. "I will be back when your ….. Person is gone." I told her.

"What's your name again?" Izzy asked me. I smiled.

"My name is Katrina. Bye Izzy. I'll see you around." I told her.

"Bye Katrina." She said in a small voice.

I hopped out the window and ran back to the battlefield. I had nowhere else to go. I sat by Andrew's ashes and sobbed.

After a few hours, I heard a twig snap. I looked behind me to see who was there. A small girl with black hair and gold eyes looked at me innocently. She was very pale and her eyes were a honey color. She was obviously a vampire. No doubt about it.

The girl started to smooth out her skirt and top. "Hello. I'm Alice." The girl said in a high soprano voice. It was the kind of voice that sounded like it belonged to a 5 year old little girl. "Alice" sounded very excited to see me.

**A/N: Hi. Uh….. I'm not going to give you a lame excuse saying that I was busy and had no time. (Which I was) But, I didn't write and I feel terrible. I am sooooo sorry! I hope you liked it though.**


	6. 5 Alice's Family

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**5. Alice's Family**_

"Why are you sobbing for him?" Alice asked me. She knew about his death. It might have been her. She might know the monster who took him from me. I looked up and down her little body. She was so small and looked so innocent. But, we were vampires. We all had killed before.

"He was my mate. My love. My life." I choked out. I started to sob again. Alice crouched next to me.

"What was his name?" She asked me. Could she not see that whenever I thought of him my heart died again? Was she blind to the fact that even Andrew's name sent daggers into my already dead heart. It was like fate just played a sick joke on me. Fate killed my heart, then, let Andrew light it up just to kill it once more.

"Andrew." I cried. I was half mourning his loss again, and half answering Alice.

"Come home with me. It will be a place for you to stay. Not to mention shower, and get new clothes!" Alice said excitedly. I was astonished. I never knew that vampires could be so hospitable. I nodded my head. I wasn't thinking of anything but the place to stay. And clothes. I just hoped that Alice had good taste. But, I wasn't too worried. Alice looked like a fashion expert.

"But, I have to warn you, I have a whole family at home. I'll tell you about them before you meet them. It's a little overwhelming." Again, I nodded. To be honest, I didn't care if her family was made up of 50 mules and 23 cats. I wanted a roof over my head for once in 40 days!

"Alrighty! First is Carlisle. He is the father of the family. I call him daddy. But that's just me. He is compassionate, and loving. His wife is Esme." Alice stated.

The word wife made me almost whimper in pain. _Wife. _I could have been Andrew's wife. Alice continued.

"She is our house's mother figure. You can't resist thinking of her as your mom after a while. She is so loving and kind. Then, is Edward. He is a mind reader, and my brother. It gets annoying at times, but it's also useful sometimes too. He won't be home at the moment. He stalks his fiancée, Bella." Alice started giggling uncontrollably.

At that moment, it clicked. Izzy was Edward's Fiancée, Edward was Alice's brother, and Bella was in the battlefield at one point. That could only mean that I was going to be moving in with maybe the one who killed _my_ fiancée. I kept my expression the same as usual despite how my epiphany surprised me. Alice calmed down and started to talk again.

"So, after Edward is Rosalie. She is an insanely gorgeous blonde. She gets a bit snotty, but all in good reason. She's my sister and she actually doesn't mind shopping with me! Her husband is Emmett. He is really BIG! His arm is about as big as me! Well, I am exaggerating a _little _bit, but seriously, he is HUGE! He is funny though, too! Like a giant singing teddy bear!" Alice sang. I giggled a little when I imagined a giant man singing like a teddy bear.

"Last, but in no way the least, is Jasper! He is my husband and absolutely amazing! He can kind of control moos in a way. Like a vampire empathy. I call him Jazz or Jazzy." I smiled when Alice described her husband. I would describe Andrew in the same, loving way.

"So, do you think you can handle it?" Alice asked me. She had an excited grin on her face. I nodded my head. I had only spoken one word to her, and she invited me over to her home.

"Great!" Alice exclaimed. She stood up and pulled me with her by my hand. She took off like a rocket and I sped after her.

After a few minutes, I could hear a river running and the hum of electricity buzzing. Alice stopped in front of a massive house. It looked like it was 4 stories high!

"Let me go in first. Then I'll call you in! I have to tell Esme that you're here. Alice zipped into the house. I waited on the porch awkwardly. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so I started to hum a song I heard on the radio before. Alice was back outside in 29 seconds.

"Okay, Esme and Carlisle agree that you can stay here with us as long as you would like. But, you have to enroll in school with us. We understand that you are a newborn. So, you will be our newly adopted sibling!" Alice said excitedly. I smiled. Alice towed me by my elbow into the well designed house. Its main colors were whites and woods. It looked classy. "Go ahead and sit. I am going to get my family down here." Alice told me.

"Okay." I replied. I was getting a little more comfortable here. When I am uncomfortable, I usually don't talk very much. Alice skipped to find her family and left me to my thoughts. I sat down on the single seat and waited.

I could smell actually smell all the scents from the battle field in this house. All but the wet dog smell.

Alice came down the stairs with four others. Everyone sat in the living room. Alice stood smiling though.

"This is Esme." Alice introduced me to a pretty woman. She was obviously physically older than everyone else in the room. She was the mother figure Alice was talking about. She had caramel hair and honey eyes. Her face was soft and her lips were set into a small, welcoming smile. I smiled back at her the best I could.

"This is Jasper. My wonderful husband." Alice sang. She was so excited to show him to me. He scared me though. My instincts were telling me to stay on high alert. He had scars covering his whole body. He had golden hair that matched his eyes. His eyes were only for Alice. He stared at her and she stared at him. It was like they were having their own conversation in their heads. Jasper's expression turned warning while Alice's turned pleading. Soon enough, Jasper's expression turned defeated and he slumped back against the couch. Alice seemed more excited than usual. She won the disagreement.

"Next to Jasper the Amazing, is Rosalie." Alice said. My eyes turned to the amazing blonde. She rolled her eyes at Alice's comment about Jasper. Her face was well defined and gorgeous. Her long blonde hair flowed and looked like well spun gold. Her figure was flawless. She made me feel inferior. Rosalie seemed to sense that. Her expression turned smug.

"Then, there is Emmett. The big 'ol teddy bear." Alice said. I looked at Emmett. The first thing I noticed was how entirely HUGE he was. He actually _did _have arms almost as big as Alice herself! He had curly brown hair and a dopey grin on his face. Emmett got up and gave me a HUGE hug! He spun me around then set me back on the floor.

"Howdy, lil' sis!" Emmett greeted me. My jaw dropped as I got to see how entirely BIG he was. He was even more intimidating in full size. Emmett started laughing once he saw my expression. I quickly shut my mouth and looked at the floor.

"Okay, I'll show you to your room now!" Alice said excitedly.

**A/n: Okay, I hope that two chapters in one day in repaying you well.**


	7. 6 Letter 1: Broken

_**My Side of Revenge**_

_**6. Letter #1: Broken**_

"Okay, I'll show you your room now!" Alice said excitedly. She pulled me up by my hand and led me up the stairs. As we were going up, I saw many different decorations. One that confused me was a whole line-up of graduation caps. I didn't ask about it though. I wanted to write to Andrew as soon as possible. It would be a little embarrassing telling Alice why I needed to write to him even though he is ashes right now.

When we got to the third floor, Alice pulled me into a room on the right. It looked like it was made for me! The walls were an off white and very classic. There was a black couch and a desk in the corner. The desk looked fully equipped with papers and pencils and even a computer to the side. In the very corner there was a small twin bed. It had a black and white comforter and a few decorative pillows. I loved the room.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked nervously. She was twiddling her fingers and biting her lip. She was like and adorable little sister. I was the youngest of my human family. I remembered my whole human life, but it was too painful to look through my memories and realize that if riley had never found me, I would be alive and so much happier.

I still hadn't spoken, so Alice started to get even more worried.

"I mean, we could change a few things. We could give the room a little more color, or put in a little more furniture. We could even move you to a-" I cut Alice off.

"This room is amazing, Alice! I love it just the way it is!" I assured her. Alice grinned happily.

"I will let you settle yourself." Alice said. She skipped out the door like a little girl.

I took a big, unnecessary breath to settle myself. Today's events were not planned at all. I never would have guessed that they would take me in. I flipped onto my bed and sighed happily. As fast as my happiness came, it left. My brain was annoying my heart again. I ended up asking myself how I could be happy when I let the love of my whole existence die! The other half of me said I just needed to move on. The internal battle inside of me raged on for about 3 minutes before I heard three quiet raps on the door. MY door.

"Come in!" I called. The door creaked open slowly. I saw that Rosalie was on the other side, peeking in guiltily.

"Alice told us to leave you alone for a while. Just so you could settle yourself. I couldn't wait that long." Rosalie informed me. She sounded almost shy.

"Well, what do you need? Whatever you want, I will try to provide. You have no idea how grateful I am that you let me stay here." I told her. I was gracious to all the Cullens for giving me a place to stay.

"Your name is Katrina, right?" Rosalie asked me. I nodded. "Well, I have to talk to you, Katrina." Rosalie sat on my bed next to me.

"What about?" I asked curiously.

"Katrina, I love my family. A lot. I would give anything for them. If it weren't for Emmett, I probably would have made myself into a pile of ashes. I don't know anything about you, so I just want to hear you say that you won't hurt them in any way." Rosalie explained. My eyes widened.

"Rosalie, I couldn't hurt your family. They offered me a place in the world. A family one day. With them." I explained to her.

"I'm sorry. I just had to make sure we were safe." Rosalie apologized. I smiled at her.

"Trust me, I forgive you. I would do the same thing if I had a family." I assured her. Rosalie smiled back at me.

"One day, I hope I can call you my sister." She said sweetly. My grin got wider, and so did her's. Rosalie got off my bed and left my room.

I was alone again and wanted to finally write to Andrew.

I got up off my bed and went to my desk. I was already thinking about what to write about. I grabbed a pencil and paper and started to write.

Dear Andrew, 

Did you know that I love you? Even today. You are gone but I can almost feel your arms around me when I cry for you. 

Today, I saw your ashes. Could you hear me talking to you? Did you hear me vow to avenge you? I vowed to kill whoever killed you. Well, I smelled a human's scent there. In the battle field. Who was she? I could tell it was a girl because of her floral scent. So, I eventually found her house. She is about 17 and lives with her father in forks, Washington. Her dad is the chief of police and a pretty nice guy. I am writing from a house. A mansion. A nice family of vampires has taken me into their home. But, I have to enroll into school. I miss you. I get lonely a lot and when I think of you, I cry. I feel so broken. Where are you? I'd bet that you were in heaven. There is no way that you could be in hell. Do vampires even have souls? Maybe when we die, we just vanish. Like we were never alive in the first place I think that would be better than burning in hell forever. Though if hell included you, it might not be so bad… I love you. So much. It might seem sill that I am writing to my dead fiancée, but it feels like my last way to be close to you. Keep me In mind. 

Love Forever,

Katrina G.

P.S. I love you. Okay, that was from a chick flick I watched… sorry. I just thought it was romantic… But, I do love you!

Signed, K.G.

I put my pencil down and sobbed. Again, I felt the sorrows of knowing how there was absolutely no release of the pain I felt. I decided to y down on my bed and sob until someone came and got me.

**A/N: Another chapter in one day. That makes three! Is my absence starting to feel better? Are you starting to forgive me?**


End file.
